1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a backlight device for a liquid crystal module. More specifically, the present invention relates to a backlight device for a liquid crystal module having a lamp holder that supports a linear light source.
2. Background Information
Conventional lamp holders of a backlight device for a liquid crystal module are well known. The lamp holders hold linear light sources with an arc-shaped arm component of the lamp holders.
With a conventional lamp clip (e.g., lamp holder), an opening that is utilized during mounting of a linear light source is provided to a C-shaped holder that functions as an arm component. The C-shaped holder has a protrusion with a pointed shape (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2006-286341, for example).
With another conventional lamp clip, in addition to the above-mentioned configuration, the C-shaped holder further has clamping components for clamping the linear light source in the C-shaped holder. Furthermore, end portions of the C-shaped holder are extended outward to guide the insertion of the linear light source (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2006-286341, for example).
With further another conventional lamp clip, in addition to the above-mentioned configuration, the C-shaped holder further has a plurality of protrusions at three places of the C-shaped holder, so that the linear light source is clamped between the protrusions (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2006-286341, for example).
These conventional lamp clips also have base components, respectively. The C-shaped holders are connected to the base components at peripheral center portions of the C-shaped holders, respectively.
Furthermore, with another conventional lamp holder, an arc-shaped support portion clamps a slender fluorescent tube (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2008-218090, for example). With yet another conventional lamp holder, slender fluorescent tubes are disposed in parallel and adjacent to each other. A pressing force is imparted to the slender fluorescent tubes by the conventional lamp holder (see Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2008-65131, for example).
Moreover, further another conventional lamp holder is used for a linear light source having a very slender fluorescent tube with an outside diameter of about 3 mm. The lamp holder is fixed to a sheet-like member of a liquid crystal module, such as a light reflecting member.
This lamp holder has a wide, sheet-like leg component, a pair of clamping pieces with a concave component therebetween, and a base component. The concave component has a true circular shape. The concave component has an inside diameter that is the same as the outside diameter of the linear light source. The concave component is connected to the base component that is fixed to a light reflecting member. Elasticity is imparted to the clamping pieces. The clamping pieces are opposite each other and thereby form the concave component therebetween. Distal end faces of the clamping pieces are formed as guide faces that are inclined to spread outward. The space between the guide faces serves as an opening for inserting the linear light source. With this lamp holder, the linear light source is embraced by the pair of clamping pieces. In order to keep a region where light is blocked by the clamping pieces as small as possible and prevent a decrease in image quality with a liquid crystal cell, a hard, plate-like molded resin that is extremely thin (with a thickness of about 1 to 1.5 mm) yet is not floppy is employed for the material of this lamp holder.
When supporting the linear light source in this lamp holder, the linear light source is pushed through the opening, and inserted into the concave component while using the guide faces to bend the clamping pieces outward. In this step, the linear light source hits the inner peripheral face of the concave component relatively hard immediately after going past the clamping pieces as the clamping pieces are bent to the outside. However, with this lamp holder, the linear light source hits the inner peripheral face of the concave component in a state of either planar contact or linear contact, and the impact load is dispersed. Thus, even though this lamp holder is formed from a hard, plate-like molded resin that is extremely thin yet is not floppy, breakage of or damage to the linear light source because of impact during collision is unlikely to occur.